Dance Partner
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: When Shino learns that Shikamaru dumped Ino the week of the spring dance, he agrees to take her on a 'date'. Will this flower girl fall for the bug boy, or is it the other way around? ShinoIno
1. Tears over a flower patch

A/N: I HAD to write a Shino/Ino pairing! I mean, come on! They're cute together! So, anywho. Read and Review! I LOVE reviews!

-------

A cool breeze teased the cheekbones of Aburame Shino. His sigh was muffled beneath his long coat neck. Relaxing against the trunk of the tree, he situated himself on the large branch once more. Closing his eyes hidden behind his shades he calmed the bugs rushing around inside him. A small buzzing was heard in the distance catching Shino's attention. Sitting up, he quickly glanced to his left and saw that his best bug friend, a small fuzzy bumblebee was flying right at him, buzzing wildly. Lifting his hand, he held it out flat for the bee to land on. Raising an eyebrow at it, he frowned as it ran around in circles on his hand. Standing up on the tree branch, he glanced down at the bee with a questioning look.

The bee quickly turned around and flew off ahead of him, Shino dropped down quietly and followed the insect. Quietly padding through the thick shrubbery all the while being careful not to trip on the roots of the trees that were sticking up out of the ground. He froze when he heard the soft sobs of someone nearby. Frowning, he silently continued after his bee, who had landed on a flower a little ways ahead of him. Making his way to his bee, he noticed the sobs growing louder until he could not longer ignore them. Hopping up into the tree branch above him, he peered out of the leaves to see the shaking back of a girl huddled over a patch of flowers. His eyes travelled up her shaking back to the light blonde hair. His eyes widened as he realized it was Ino crying. Shino frowned as he tried to figure out why she was crying over a patch of flowers. Silently dropping down, he walked out of the cool shade and stood behind her, shading her from the warm sun.

Ino gasped as she saw the shadow of someone standing behind her. Quickly rubbing her eyes she stood up and quickly tried to control her sobbing.

Then it hit Shino, today was the day that Sasuke was pronounced dead a few years back. "Ino." Slowly raising his hand, he placed it on her shaking shoulder making her freeze.

Ino slowly looked over her shoulder and saw Shino's glasses peering down at her. "H-hey Shino..."

"Do you want to talk about anything."

"N-no. I'm fine..." Sniffling, she quickly wiped her face and turned around flashing him a smile. "I'm fine really!" Waving her hand at him she laughed.

Shino frowned as he let his hand fall to his side. "All right. If you need to talk..."

Ino smirked as she placed a hand on her hip, "Don't worry, I'll ask a butterfly to hunt you down and send you to me." Winking at him, she turned around and quickly walked off.

Looking down he spotted the patch of flowers she had been crying over. Lowering herself to his knees he peered into the flowers to see the stems were full of insects. Sighing, he sent out a few of his bugs to tell them to find some other flowers. They quickly crawled off and disappeared into the soil, leaving Ino's patch alone. Shino slowly stood up and walked off.

Ino quickly placed her back against the tree behind her, she had watched Shino the entire time. Smiling, she made a note to thank him for fixing her favorite flowers. Wiping the corner of her eyes, she rushed off with the blink of an eye.

-----------

Shino poked his salad with his fork. He hated eating in public. Folding down his high collar, he stuffed some salad into his mouth. He froze when someone sat next to him. Glancing over to his left, he saw Choji sitting down.

Choji had a pouting expression on his face, "Have you seen Ino as of late?"

Shino slowly took the fork out of his mouth. "Yes."

Choji's eyes flickered as he turned to look at Shino, "How is she? Is she upset?"

Shino nodded.

"That bastard! I can't believe he did that to Ino-chan!" Choji growled as he caught the cooks attention.

"Choji! My favorite customer! What can I get for you? Two of everything?" The cook asked.

"Make it three. I'm thuroughly pissed off right now!" Choji slammed his fist on the counter, making Shino's salad fly a bit into the air.

Shino quickly caught it and stuffed more salad into his mouth. Swallowing another bite, he turned his attention to Choji, who was already stuffing his face. "Who are you calling a bastard?"

"Shikamaru! You know they were going steady! Everyone knows they were going steady! She was so crazy about him, and he broke up with her a few days ago! How could he do that to Ino-chan! She was so happy with him!" Choji yelled between tears and stuffing his face.

Shino frowned as he finished his salad. "So that's why she was crying..."

"She was crying! You saw her today? She's still upset isn't she!" Choji asked Shino, desperate for any answers for how Ino was doing. "She's been ignoring everyone since Shikamaru broke up with her!"

Shino wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin before drinking some water and folding up his collar. "Why don't you go and talk to her."

"I told you! She's ignoring everyone! She won't answer anyone's calls, she won't open the door, she's probably running out of food and water!" Choji exclaimed, shoving his empty plate to one side and recieving another.

"She needs to be checked on then." Shino informed Choji, getting up to leave.

Choji nodded and froze after he swallowed. "Shino! Could you do a favor for me?"

Shino twitched under his coat. "What."

"Could you check up on Ino?"

Turning to stare at him, he frowned, "Why would she answer the door if I knocked on it if she hasn't been answering the door to her own former teammate?" Shino asked.

Choji smirked as he stared up at Shino. "I'm not asking you to knock on the door Shino. I'm asking you to check up on her. You're the one with insects that can crawl into little spaces and see things, right?"

Shino twitched again under his coat. He didn't like the idea of spying on girls.

"So, just peek in on her sometimes, just make sure she's not starving okay? If she dies, I'll blame you!" Choji smiled as he turned his attention back onto his food.

Sighing, Shino walked away from Choji, shaking his head. If anyone caught him sending bugs into Ino's apartment, they'd think he was some pervert. He'd knock on the door first, just to see if she was inside her house.


	2. Shino's first kiss

Ino blew her nose into a tissue as she cried. She had no idea why this soap opera was having this kind of effect on her. Maybe it was because the guy was dumping his girlfriend and running off with some tramp who had his baby. "That cheating back stabing bastard!" She screamed as she threw her empty tissue box at the television. Sobbing, she brought her knees up to her chest. Shaking her head, she slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she saw that she was almost out of food. Eventually, she'd have to show her face in public... even if that meant facing Shikamaru. Walking back to the couch, she froze when she heard a knock on the door. Sniffling, she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of the giant sweatshirt she was wearing and drug her slippered feet towards the door. Unlocking it, she slowly opened it and blinked up at her visitor. "S-Shino?" 

Shino quickly turned to look down at her. She answered the door! Noticing she was only wearing a large sweater and no pants, he quickly averted his eyes blushing beneath his collar. "I came to check up on you. I ran into Choji."

"Oh. Right... How's he doing?" Ino asked, rubbing her eyes once more.

"He's... worried about you. Afraid you're going to starve." Shino replied looking around. The streets were lit with laterns, but were abandoned save a few wandering couples or a tired ninja passing through on the way home from work. A cold breeze reached them making Ino shiver.

"You want to come inside?" Ino asked, brushing her bangs to one side. She had her long hair braided behind her.

Shino nodded. He didn't want to leave her in a state such as one she was in at this moment. She looked like even the slightest hurtful fraise would crush her. Even though he had no knowledge of crying and over emotional girls, he followed her into her small apartment. Looking around, he noticed she hadn't bothered to clean anything, and that some soap opera was playing on the television. Some girl just slapped some guy.

Ino quickly turned off the television and smiled weakly at him, "Sorry about the mess... I really haven't felt like cleaning..."

Shino nodded, understanding what she meant. Walking into the kitchen he gazed at the fridge. "Do you have food."

Ino smiled as she walked over to him and opened the fridge, showing him that she had a few sodas, some jam, penut butter and chocolate. She also noticed she had some cheese in the corner, behind the jam... it didn't look too good. "Well... sorta."

Shino frowned as he reached up and shut the door. Walking over to the table he placed his hand on it. "Do you want me to pick up some food for you?"

Ino's eyes sparkled as she stared at him, "Would you? That would be great!"

Shino slowly brought his hand off the table and turned to look at her. "Do you need any assistance in cleaning your house?'

Ino blinked as she stared at him, "I couldn't ask you to do that for me. Shopping would be enough."

Nodding, he walked towards the door, "What do you want?"

Ino quickly grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, jotting down some things, she opened the drawer next to her fridge and pulled out her wallet. Grabbing some money, she rushed over to him and handed him the money and the list. "Thank you Shino."

Shino nodded, gently took the money from her hands and left her apartment.

Ino shut the door, and left it unlocked. Raising her shirt, she sniffed it and shook her head. She needed a shower, and smelling good was the first thing on her list.

---------

Shino walked out of the store, slightly annoyed. He had recieved many strange looks when he picked up tampons and placed them into his handcart. Shaking his head, he shifted the weight of the groceries beneath his arm. After a couple of minutes, he came to Ino's house. Reaching for the handle, he noticed it was unlocked and walked inside. The sound of a water was heard throughout the apartment. Ino was taking a shower. Shutting the door behind him, he placed the groceries on the cabinet and began putting them away. When he was finished putting away the groceries, he placed the change inside Ino's money drawer and went to leave her apartment.

Looking back at the wreck, Shino placed a hand on his head with a sigh. "Can't leave her apartment like this... Come on guys." He muttered as he dropped his hands. Thousands of bugs flew out of his coat-sleeves and flew around the room, zooming all over and cleaning things as they went. Shino fixed the couch and picked up some of the furniture Ino must have knocked over a few days ago.

Calling back the insects, he smiled at the room they cleaned, it was spotless. The sound of water was gone, making him quickly turn around and head for the door. The sound of water dripping on carpet made him freeze, his hand was on the handle of the door, if only he could just turn it and rush out of there. But he was frozen at the spot.

"Shino..." Ino sniffled, making Shino cringe beneath his coat.

"I apologize Ino, I couldn't leave the apartment alone with you looking like that." Shino's hand turned the doornob and pulled it towards him, opening it a bit.

"Wait!" Ino quickly spoke up, making him freeze once more. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "At least let me thank you properly... do you like tea? Are you hungry?"

Shino felt his hand shut the door as he turned to look at her. She was clad only in a towel. Her blonde hair, dripping behind her. Nodding, he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Ino quickly turned and rushed into her room, shutting the door behind her, she noticed he cleaned it a bit, but not too much. At least he didn't pay much attention to her room that was covered with flowers. Rushing over to her closet, she quickly got changed.

Shino sat on the couch, staring at the wall behind the tv. The bugs inside him were excited and moving around, they wanted out again. Closing his eyes, he calmed them down, telling them to rest and save their strength for later. He opened his eyes when he heard Ino enter the room, standing up, he turned to face her.

Ino smiled, her hair was up in her usual fashion, and she was wearing a black t-shirt and blue-jean shorts. "What kind of tea do you like?"

"Green." Shino mumbled as he followed her into the kitchen. Watching her make him tea, he sat down at her table. "You should forget about him."

Ino froze, her hand just about to turn on the burner. Shaking her head, she quickly turned it on and turned to face him. "He had to break up with me just before the dance."

"Dance?" Shino asked, trying not to sound interested.

Ino sniffled as she sat down at the table across from him. "The spring dance... he was supposed to take me. I ordered a dress and everything, and then he..." Biting her lower lip, she tried to hold back her tears.

They sat in silence as the water bubbled.

"Is it important to you?" Shino asked. He recieved a nod as a response from her. "Then why don't you go?"

"I can't go alone! I'd look like a loser just standing there waiting for someone to dance with me!" Ino wiped the corner of her eyes as she looked down at her table.

"If you want. I'll take you." Shino replied quietly, gazing at the fridge.

Ino's head shot up, "What?"

'I'll take you to the dance if it means that much to you." Shino replied once more.

Ino stared at him in shock. Opening her mouth to say something, she was cut off by the scream of the tea kettle. Quickly jumping up from the chair, she quickly removed the kettle from the stove and poured the water into the tea pot. Staring at the tea pot, she got her crying under control. "Are you asking me out on a date Shino?"

Shino nearly fell out of the chair. He agreed to take her to the dance, but not a date! Quickly composing himself before she turned around, he stared at her. "If you want to call it that."

"You don't think it's too soon do you? I mean... I just..." Trailing off, a smile formed across her lips. "No. It's a date. That jerk should see that I don't care anymore! Right?" Turning, she smiled at him, making him blush. "You'll help me get back at him won't you?" She asked, staring at him.

Shino frowned as he stared at her. He didn't like being used, but she needed someone to go to the dance with. And he didn't really mind if she hung onto his arm the rest of the night. "Sure."

Ino squealed making Shino twitch. "Oh Shino! Thank you so much! But we have to plan it so it looks like we're boyfriend and girlfriend! We have to have pet names, and you can't leave my side for even a moment, and you have to buy me things from now on until after the dance, annnnd..." She rambled on counting off the things on her fingers as she turned around and poured him some tea. Picking up his cup, she brought it to him and placed it infront of him. Staring at him watching the steam flow out of his cup she smiled.

Shino slowly lifted the cup as his other hand folded over his collar. Bringing the cup towards him, he froze when he felt Ino's lips against his cheek. His eyes widened beneath his glasses as her lips went to his ear.

"Thank you." She whispered gently as she left him and went to get her cup of tea.

Shino raised the cup to his lips and took a sip, his hand shaking a bit.

Ino noticed he was blushing, and she giggled behind her cup. "Sorry." Sitting down across from him, she sipped her tea and held the warm cup in her hands. "So... have you ever kissed anyone before."

Shino choked on his cup. Composing himself, he shook his head.

"Why not?" Ino asked, tilting her head to the side.

Shino held up his hand and bugs crawled over it.

"Oh... well, you can control them can't you?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shino noticed her questioning gaze and nodded.

"Well, couldn't you tell them to like... stay in a jar or something? Or your pockets?"

Shino shook his head.

"What about your legs. Could they all stay in your legs?" Ino asked.

Shino blinked behind his glassed, "Yes. I could keep them down there if I wanted."

Ino smiled as she watched him drink his tea. Smiling, she finished her tea and watched him drink the last sip of his. Picking up her cup, she walked over to him and plucked the cup from his hands. Placing them on the counter she watched him reach up to pull up his collar. "Wait."

Shino froze and watched as she walked over to him.

"Could you tell those bugs to go down to your legs for a bit?" Ino asked, walking over to him and standing beside him.

Shino looked up at Ino, his eyebrow raised in question.

Ino placed her hand onto the table and pushed it away from Shino a bit. Walking in front of Shino, she sat on his lap. "Well, I can't have your first kiss be at the dance!" Her smile turned into a suductive look as she reached up and placed his hand onto his ear. "Are they in your legs now?"

Shino blushed a deep red as he ordered the bugs to move down to his legs, they obeyed. He nodded slowly, watching Ino raise her other hand.

Ino slowly placed her hands on the side of his head, gently and slowly, she took off his glasses and placed them behind her on the table. Staring into his eyes, she smiled.

Shino stared back at her with hisdark hazeleyes. Suddenly, for some reason, he felt rather naked under her gaze. And then she closed her eyes, making him freeze. He watched as she leaned forwards and met his lips.

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck as she resituated herself on Shino's lap so she was facing him. Pulling her lips away from his an inch, she smiled, "You have to kiss me back Shino... otherwise it's not as fun with me doing all the work."

Raising his shaking hand, he placed it behind her head and brought her lips to his. Blushing once more when her tongue slipped into his mouth.

--------

Shino came home early the next morning. He had left Ino's apartment after an hour of their little makeout session. Opening the door to his house, he shut it and locked it behind him. He was alone in his house, and for that he was greatful. For if his Dad had seen the blush on his face, he would never stop asking him questions. Taking off his coat, he placed it on the hanger and walked into his room. Letting the bugs out from his legs, he fell back onto his bed and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. Touching his lips, he smiled. He had a date with Ino this weekend. Turning to look at his poster on the wall, he stared at the different butterflies and the different patterns. He had to get her a present today. But what? Sighing, he grabbed his pillow and shoved it behind his head. Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Butterfly collector with no dance skills

A loud grumble awoke Shino. Sitting up, he looked down and noticed he was very hungry. Blinking open his eyes, she felt around for his glasses and found them. Putting them on, he stumbled out of bed and scratched his bare chest. Yawning, he walked towards the bathroom, he needed to take a shower. Flipping on the switch. He reminded the bugs to stay inside for he was going to get wet, and he knew all too well that his bugs didn't like to get wet. Taking off his glasses, he placed them on the counter and shut the door behind him.

After his shower, Shino quickly got changed and picked up his wallet. He flinched when the doorbell rang. Who was bothering him this early in the morning? Walking to the door, he opened it and was face to face with Choji.

"Did you see her? She's not dead is she?"

'Oh no, she's not dead.' Shino smirked behind his coat. Shaking his head he gazed down at Choji's hand, it held a candy wrapper. Obviously, he was still mad at Shikamaru.

"Did she tell you about Shikamaru dumping her before the dance?" Choji asked, taking a bite of his candybar.

"Yes."

"Well, since she's free, she should go with a friend, right?" Choji asked, standing up tall and puffing out his chest.

"Actually, she's not free." Shino replied, his hand on the doorway.

"What?" Choji asked, deflating quickly. "But Shikamaru..."

"I'm taking her."

"What!"

"She wants to get back at him, so she's taking me." Shino quickly informed him barely above a whisper. Rubbing his temples he sighed, Choji just gave him a headache.

Choji's angry frown turned into a smile, "Ooooh! Okay! I get it! So, she's opening her door now right?"

Shino shrugged, "I don't see why she wouldn't"

Choji smiled and started to laugh but was cut off by Shino's growling stomach. Gasping, he quickly looked at Shino's stomach. "You're hungry! Come on! I'll take you out for breakfast! My treat!" Before a reply, he grabbed Shino's hand and dragged him off to his favorite place to eat.

---------

Choji stuffed a pancake into his mouth as he watched Shino sip his tea. Swallowing his pancake, he cleared his throat and spoke up, "What is it you're supposed to do?"

"Buy her presents and take her dancing and treat her like a princess." Shino sighed as he took a bite of his breakfast, fruity oatmeal.

Choji nodded, "Well, presents are easy."

Shino frowned as he glanced at him, "Really."

"Yeah! Just get her flowers and stuff!" Choji smiled. "But, do you know how to dance?"

Shino frowned even more. He had never been on a date before, and he had never taken anyone dancing. So, the answer had to be... "No."

Choji frowned, "Well... that's not good. Does Ino know?"

"No."

"She should know. Tell her today."

Shino nodded and stood up, reaching for his wallet, he stopped when Choji placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm paying for it! Just go get Ino some flowers!"

Nodding, he said a quick thank-you before folding up his collar and walking to the nearest floral shop. Ino wasn't supposed to show up at work for another week or so, so flowers were probably the best idea. Paying for some purple roses, he had them wrapped and he was on his way to Ino's house.

-----------

Ino hugged her pillow beside her. How she missed waking up and seeing Shikamaru's lazy stare early in the morning. A hot tear traveled down her cheek as she heard knocking at the door. Jumping up, she quickly dropped the pillow and rushed out of her room. Running to the front door, she threw it open, half hoping it was Shikamaru. Instead, purple roses where infront of her face. Raising her hand, she took the flowers and saw Shino was holding them in front of him and arms length ahead. Tilting her head to the side, Ino smiled as Shino cleared his throat and faced her. Her eyes widened as she saw Shikamaru walking down the street.

Shino opened his mouth to say something but was jumped on by Ino. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she hugged him laughing.

"Oh Shino! Thank you so much! I love you too!" Ino squealed rather loudly. Getting off of him, she took his hand with a smile and dragged him into her apartment, not paying attention to the twitching Shikamaru standing in the street. Slamming the door behind her, she locked it and slid down onto the floor holding the flowers close to her. "Sorry." She whispered as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Lowering her head onto her knees she closed her eyes tightly as she felt tears fall onto her large shirt. Sniffling, she listened to the ruffling of clothes above her.

Shino took off his coat. Folding it into a square, he placed it on the floor and leaned against the door next to her. Sliding down, he sat right beside her and took off his glasses as he sighed. Placing his glasses gently on his coat, he glanced down at Ino, who was still crying into her legs.

Ino froze when she felt Shino's arm wrap around her shoulder. Looking up, she saw he wasn't facing her, and he had his eyes closed. Ino bit her lower lip as she stared up at him, "Sasuke was the first boy I ever loved."

"He was the first boy every girl ever loved." Shino let a small smirk play across his lips.

Ino frowned as she placed her forehead on his chest, "A-and I wanted to be his girlfriend. I tried so hard to impress him... and when we were told he was dead..." A sob escaped her lips as she reached up and grabbed Shino's shirt, "I... I was such a wreck, and Shikamaru... I miss him so much." Her grip tightened, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Breaking down on Shino's shirt, she wept mumbling about Shikamaru.

Shino frowned as she cried into his shirt. His arm tightened around her shoulders as she tried to get control of her sobs. "Ino. If it hurts you to think about him, then don't."

"B-but how?" Ino asked sitting away from him a bit and wiping her eyes, trying to dry her tears.

Shino slowly faced her, opening his hazel eyes in a way that made her gasp. His look was so suductive.

"You can use me if you want." Shino replied in a deep tone that sent shivers down her spine.

Ino placed her hand on his cheek as she stared up at him. "Shino I... He meant so much to me. I mean... he stayed with me twenty-four seven... and-"

Shino pushed her against the wall as he turned and crawled ontop of her a bit. "Then I won't leave until your completely over him." Leaning down he hung his lips an inch from hers, "If that's all right with you."

Her reply was tilting her head up to connect their lips together. With a quick nip to the lower lip, she lay back down and nodded. "It may take a while though... and tons of cash."

"Guess I'll have to sell my butterfly collection." Shino smirked as he got off of her.

Ino laughed, "You collect butterflies?"

Shino pouted as he stood up, "Is there something wrong with collecting butterflies."

"No, it's just... I didn't know boys-" Holding up her hand, she shook her head, "That's cool."

Shino smiled slightly as he helped her up. A blush crossed his face as he averted her gaze. "There's uh... something... I think I should tell you."

"Hm?" Ino asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know how to dance." Shino smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head.

Ino gaped at him, and then remembered that he had never had a girlfriend before and smiled. "Well, okay. We'll just have to practice then. Good thing you'll be going with the best dancer in the village." Ino laughed into her hand as she walked into her room. "I'll be right back. I have to change my clothes."


	4. The scent of fresh dew

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They make me so smiley... :clears throat: Read on and Review more!

Oh! And regarding to GreenWhisperElf, and her "People really don't operate that way unless their heartless." Yes, this does happen in real life. There are shallow people in the REAL world. Sorry to break your lala fantasy.

...Other then that:smiles: Review! I loved them ALL! Truly I did! ...well, most of them. :clears throat and looks up:.

---------

Ino laughed as she held onto Shino a bit out of breath, "And you said you don't know how to dance! You pick up quick!" Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him, "Did you lie to me?"

Shino shook his head, staring at her from behind his glasses. He said he'd only dance if he wore he glasses.

"Okay, let's work on the slow dance."

"Slow dance?"

"Yeah. It's a closer dance... like this." Ino wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed up against him. "Place your arms around my waist. No... not my back. Lower... lower... good. Now, just kinda shuffle back and forth a bit with the music." Letting go of him, she walked over to her stereo and pushed a button. A slow song came on. Walking back over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled when he picked up on the dance and danced with her around her living room.

"Perfect." She purred with a smile. "After this song... let's go see a movie."

Shino nodded as he tightened his grip on her waist and sighed. He was slowly becoming attached to Ino, and he had no idea how she felt about him.

------------

"Son. Where have you been all week?" Aburame Shibi asked his son when he walked in the door early one morning. His voice muffled behind the morning paper.

"Dad... I... I need to talk with you." Shino sighed as he shut the door. "I'm taking a girl to the spring dance and... well..."

Shibi was staring at his son from above the paper. Lowering the paper, it revealed his mouth was covered by his long coat. "Right... the dance. Well son. Abstinence is best remember that. Who are you taking?"

"Yamanaka Ino." Shino replied, staring down at his foot that was drawing circles on the floor.

"Oh! Well then that's much different. You can't let your mind wonder Shino, you have to keep them down in your legs or in your arms... otherwise, it won't be very pretty." Shibi chuckled as he folded the paper.

"What about-"

"But this is INO we are talking about! Not someone like Hinata... No! We're talking about INO Yamanaka! With the," Holding up his hands, he made curves, "And the..." Placing his hands infront of his chest he moved them a bit. Smiling up at his son, who seemed a bit mortified at what his father was implying, he chuckled, "You have fun Shino." Unfolding his paper, he began reading them once more.

Shino sighed as he shook his head and walked back out the door. He had to go buy some things.

---------

Ino rolled over in bed, hugging the pillow next to her. It was warm and smelled of... Shino. Not Shikamaru. Hugging it tighter, she smiled, she liked Shino's scent more then she liked Shikamaru's. Shino smelt of fresh dew appearing only during early morning. Shikamaru smelt like sawdust. Wrinkling her nose, she chuckled to herself. Opening one eye, she looked up to see red roses sitting on her bedside table. Slowly sitting up, she picked them up and gently stroked the petals. Her blue eyes sparkling with joy. The dance was tomorrow, and today, they had to get ready for Shikamaru's payback. Ino jumped out of bed at the sound of knocking on the door. Flinging it open, she smiled, "Goooood morning Shin-Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed as he looked up at her. Holding up a bag he frowned, "You left some things at my apartment."

Ino crossed her arms as she leaned her weight onto one hip. "Like I want them back? They smell like you."

"Yeah, well, they were bothering Temari so..." Frowning, he handed the bag to her.

Ino shoved it away, "Oh, you have a girlfriend now? Don't you think it's a little soon for you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shoved the bag back at her, "I noticed you also have some new romance in your life. I wouldn't be throwing bricks if I were you, you might shatter your glass house."

Ino shoved the bag back at Shikamaru, "Well, why did you even bother to tell me you had a new girlfriend!" She asked through clenched teeth.

Shikamaru made to shove the bag back, but found that it had disappeared. He also noticed that he was standing in the shadow of a very large someone. Turning his head to the side, he slowly looked up to see Shino glaring at him menacingly, his bugs towering behind him. Shikamaru's eyes traveled down to Shino's free hand, that was pointing to the road. Taking the hint, he scoffed and walked back to his house.

Ino bit her quivering lower lip as she crossed her arms once more. "I don't want that stuff." She mumbled as she turned away from Shino so she could wipe away her tears.

Shino tossed the bag behind him and the bugs carried it away from them.

"What the hell!" Could be heard from further down the road, and it sounded a lot like a shout from Shikamaru.

The bugs came back and quickly disappeared into Shino's coat.

Shino blinked at Ino, who was standing with her back facing him. "Are you okay Ino?"

Ino nodded slowly after a moment had passed. Turning around, she smiled. "Let's go grab a bite to eat, okay?" Slipping on her shoes, she grabbed Shino's hand and led him towards the nearest ramen stand.

As they walked off towards the stand, they were completely oblivious to Shikamaru fuming behind them while peeling a pair of Ino's blue panties off of his face.

----------------

Ino glanced up at Shino, who was frowning and looking at his bowl of ramen. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No." Shino glanced at Ino from behind his shades, "It's just hot."

Ino smiled as she picked up noodles out of his bowl, blew on it and presented it to his mouth. "There."

Shino blushed as he looked at her.

"Come on. It's good!" Ino smiled sweetly as she watched Shino lean forward and take the noodles off of the chopsticks, eating it quietly.

Ino giggled quietly as she continued eating her ramen. "Shino... I have a serious question for you."

Shino continued chewing and turned his head a bit to look at her.

"After the dance... would you like to-" She was cut off when Choji wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"INO! I've missed you! Why didn't you answer my calls! You've lost weight! You can't starve yourself you know! Here! I'll buy you five more bowls of ramen!" Giving her one last giant bear hug. He gently placed her down and hopped onto the seat next to her, immediately catching the attention of the chef.

"Choji! Fortune smiles upon us today! What do you want?" The chef asked sweetly, hugging his cap.

"The usual... and five more bowls of ramen for my friends!" Choji slapped down the money and sat back staring at Ino who was gasping for air. His eyes traveled up to Shino, who was blowing gently onto his ramen. "You eat ramen too?" Choji asked, recieving a frown from Shino.

"No."

"Then why are you..." Choji glanced down at Ino, who was finally breathing normally. "Ooooh... okay. Well then. Salad?"

Shino shook his head. "I'm fine."

Choji shrugged and smiled widely as food was piled in front of him. "So! What are you wearing to the dance tomorrow Shino?"

"Something black..." Shino mumbled.

"With no collar." Ino peeped, "And a tie. He needs to wear a tie."

"But I'm still wearing my glasses."

"No you're not! You won't be able to see in that dark room with those things on!" Ino frowned as she pointed to his shades with her chopsticks.

"I will so! I've been able to hunt down people in these in the middle of the night when there is no moon in the sky, I can certainly dance in them!" Shino informed Ino, glaring at her from behind his glasses.

Ino pouted as she crossed her arms. Finishing up her bowl, she quickly paid for it and walked off.

Shino paid for his, raised a hand at Choji and rushed off after Ino. Raising his collar, he caught up with her. "Maybe I'll take them off later on in the dance... when people start leaving."

"Why don't you show people your eyes?" Ino asked, not looking up at him.

Shino frowned, "I have my reasons." He nodded at Ebisu, who passed him.

Ebisu nodded back, staring at the couple from behind his shades.

Ino shook her head, noticing they wore the same glasses. "Men." She muttered with a sigh.

-------------------

A/N: Yay! Okay, well... Choji is an awesome character, and not many people include him in there stories, and I think he should be! Anywho... review! Please ignore if there are any spelling errors... I'm working on a program that doesn't have spell check. But as soon as I get my program back, I'll fix it! Review!


	5. I want you, I don't

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love them so much! Anywho, Hinata and Sakura make a small appearance in this chapter! Ino's and Shino's true colors come out! Read and Review please!

---------------

Shino awoke before the sun rose, blinking the foggy dreams away, he slowly turned his head to the left to look at the peaceful sleeping Ino. He traced the outlines of her body with his eyes, admiring the way her bangs covered part of her face, the way she breathed, smelled. He adored the way one hand was always laying on her stomach, while the other remained tucked behind her head, pushing her head up just a bit. He found the way she slept on her back was cute, but then again, he slept on his back to. Frowning, he slipped out of the bed and quietly walked out of the room.

He had been staying at Ino's for the past week and tonight was the end. Tonight was the dance. Tonight would be his last night with Ino. Clutching his shaking hand he felt the bugs zoom around inside him impatiently. He needed to know, he needed to know how she felt about him. He couldn't play this game anymore. Turning on his heel, the look of determination on Shino's face slowly melted away as he came face to face with Ino.

"Morning Shino…" Ino yawned as she walked past him and opened the fridge.

"Morning." Shino chanted once again, for the sixth time this week. Always the same routine, wake up, good morning, walk around town holding hands, buy presents. But today would be different. Shino just knew it. "Ino. I…" Shino frowned as he searched for the right words.

"Tonight's the dance!" Ino smiled as she pulled out a canned juice and opened it. Taking a sip she walked back to her room to get dressed for today's daily walk around town with Shino.

Shino frowned and stomped out of the house, grabbing his coat and glasses on the way out. Racing down the street, he left the village behind him and rushed into the forest. He couldn't stand the way she treated him, as if he were just some thing… but then again, he did tell her she could. Standing in front of a tree, he quickly scaled it and sat up in it's giant branches. He needed some alone time.

-------------

"Hey forehead!" Ino called to a certain pink haired girl who was sitting on a roof.

Sakura sat up and smiled, only to hide it a second later with a frown, "What do you want Ino-pig!"

"Have you seen Shino?" Ino asked, jumping up onto the roof to stand in front of Sakura.

"No, why?"

Ino frowned and growled as she paced back and forth, "That jerk. I've looked for him everywhere. He better not have left me the day of the dance."

"Why are you looking for him?" Sakura inquired once more.

"He's my date!"

"Ew. No, really, why are you looking for him." Sakura blinked.

"I just told you, he's my date!" Ino snapped, turning around and glaring at Sakura, "And he's not disgusting! He's…" Trailing off, she frowned, "I don't know why I'm explaining this to you. Whatever. Just tell him I'm looking for him if you see him okay?"

Sakura shrugged, "Fine." And with that, she lay back down to rest.

-------------

"Shino?" A familiar female voice asked quietly.

Shino looked down from the branches, "Hey Hinata."

Hinata blinked up at him with pearl orbs. "What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking." Shino frowned as he jumped down and faced her. "Do you need something?"

"Well… no. It's just… Ino's been asking around for you. She's pretty upset." Hinata twiddled her thumbs as she looked down at her feet, "Shino. Do you like her? She just doesn't seem like your type."

Shino's only answer was silence.

"She probably treats you like dirt. That's how Ino is…" Hinata mumbled. "Loud and mean."

"You're wrong." Shino frowned down at his former teammate.

Hinata blinked up at him in surprise.

"She may be loud, and she may act mean, but deep down, she's… Hinata… I…" Shino sighed as he called back the bugs into his coat. "I need to find Ino, where is she?"

"I think she's at her house waiting for you…" Hinata replied quickly. Shino was angry, and she hoped he wasn't angry at her. Catching his coat sleeve before he jumped off, Hinata stammered a bit before choking out a sentence, "I-If you ever need to talk about anything Shino."

With a nod, Shino jumped off to Ino's apartment, the entire time thinking of what he was going to say to Ino.

Jumping down onto her doorway, he straightened up and went to open the door, only to dodge a fist that flew right at his face. Sliding back, he dodged a few more before fighting back. Grabbing the feminine and perfectly manicured hand, he placed the owner into a tight death gripping lock against the dusty street. Looking down at Ino, he saw she was glaring back up at him with angry tears in her eyes.

"Ino, Why are you-" He was cut off when she kicked up off the ground and started attacking him once more.

"I was so worried about you, you freaking dumbass!" Kicking at him, she jumped and spun a kick as she felt him grab at her. Turning around, she fled towards the forest, him hot on her trail.

"What is your problem!" Shino asked her as he followed her, stopping only to defend himself from her attacks.

"You!" Ino hissed back as she jumped into the field where he had seen her crying a week ago. Stopping in front of her flower patch, she felt a hot tear travel down her face. "I can't do this anymore Shino."

"What." Shino demanded as he took a step forward, only to notice she matched him with taking a step back.

"I can't do this! I can't keep acting like some monster using you. I'm sorry Shino. I can't use you anymore, it hurts too much." Shaking her head, she felt more tears leak out of her eyes as she squinted them.

"Then don't." Shino replied, still catching his breath.

Ino's head snapped to look at him when her lips met his. How he got over there so fast and peeled back his glasses and coat blew her mind. How the way he trapped her against his kiss with his hand made her melt. Soon a protest formed at her mouth, making him slowly pull away. She watched his tongue trace the outlines of his lip, tasting her sweet kiss. "Shino…" She called to him in a breathy voice.

Shino leaned over once more and kissed her quickly. "Ino. I don't want you to use me to get back at Shikamaru. I want you to use me to make you happy. I want you to use me as something to fall back on when you're down. I want you to use me to use me to get back up when you fall down. I want you to love me Ino. Because I am in love with you, and this past week has been torture as well as complete bliss."

Ino's hand reached up and stroked his cheek, making his insides flutter. "Shino. I don't care about Shikamaru anymore. I was so worried when you disappeared this morning. I thought you left me like he did. I don't ever want to be alone again Shino. I don't ever want to be left alone." She hiccupped a sob as she felt his arm wrap around her waist, "And I want to love you."

"What's stopping you?" Shino asked in a husky tone.

Ino bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes, "Nothing."

Shino went to kiss her but froze when he felt her stiffen under his touch. Opening his eyes, he slowly put on his glasses and stepped away from Ino. Putting back up his collar, he turned away from her. "Are you still in love with him Ino."

Ino's eyes opened as she looked at him, why did he walk away from her like that. Why did he just leave her there standing there with her legs wobbling like jello! "I…" Clearing her throat she got a hold of her emotions. "Shikamaru and I were through so much Shino. I can't forget him just like that. I loved him… and he hurt me." Frowning, she watched as his hand at his side clutched.

"I understand." Turning around, he blinked at her from behind his shades, "Will you give me a chance though?"

Ino felt her head slowly nod as her eyes traveled towards the forest, she had a feeling that they were being watched. A smile formed on her lips as she walked over to him, "Come on, we have a dance we have to get dressed for."


	6. Music, her, or something in that drink?

((A/N: Sorry about the wait readers! Mizu-chan was sick with the flu. But she's better now! Anywho. Stuff is going to happen in this chapter. OMG! It's the dance! YAY! But don't worry! Even though I like to tease you guys, I'm working on the next chapter right now! I'm in love with this story and it's only going to get better... at least... I hope. OKAY! R&R!))

-------------

Shibi was worried about his son. Plain and simple. Pacing up and down the halls of his house, he wondered how his son was doing with the famous Ino. Would he be able to control his bugs? Maybe he should have gotten a gourd for his son as well. Did he instruct him well enough on the aspects of courting? Thousands of questions zoomed through his troubled mind.

Suddenly, an idea interrupted every single thought. Nodding to his brilliant idea, he marched off to the Hokage.

---------------

Shino looked down at his suit in the mirror. '_What the hell am I doing…_' He asked himself as he tried to fix his hair. Ruffling the mess, he turned around and sighed. His room was full of bug collections of different specimens. He had to get something perfect that went along with his outfit. His boring black suit with his boring black tie. Walking over to his butterfly collection, he picked one up and an idea hit him. Smiling, he placed it down and picked up his favorite. Rushing out of his room, he stopped only once on his way out to pick up his glasses and put them on.

Running through the crowded streets filled with lit paper lanterns and the sweet smell of delicious festive food, Shino clutched his precious present in his hand. Stopping at the corner of a street he turned and quickly rushed up to Ino's door. Knocking on it, he quickly got control of his breathing. However, his heart would not stop racing. And his pulse soared even more when Ino opened her door.

Ino blinked up at Shino with her sparkling blue eyes. Those eyes that were brought out magnificently by the dark navy blue color of her dress. Shino smiled as he looked down at her.

"I was hoping you would be wearing blue…" Shino held out his closed hand and slowly opened it, revealing his most treasured butterfly. A sparkling blue gem of its own. Carefully raising his hand, he placed it in Ino's hair, tucking her bangs behind it and revealing both her eyes instead of the usual one.

Ino smiled as she held up her own present for him. A red rose. The flower of love.

Shino watched as Ino placed the rose in his jacket, making it stand out next to the black material. "Thanks… are you hungry?"

Ino shook her head and walked out of her apartment, "Nope. There's going to be food at the dance. Are you ready to go?"

With a nod, Shino turned to leave with her, but froze, "Oh wait. Forgot something the other day in your apartment. Be right there." Rushing into her apartment, he looked around for his gloves that he left somewhere. They were black and went perfectly with his outfit. Turning around quickly, he hit his head hard on the cabinet. Gritting his teeth, he blinked through the pain and saw his gloves on the table. Walking over, he picked them up and quickly rushed out of the apartment rubbing his bump that was forming on his head.

Ino was waiting down the street, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, forgot my gloves were in the kitchen." Rubbing his head he winced as another surge of pain went through his head.

Noticing him rubbing his head, Ino tilted hers to the side, "What's wrong?"

Shino quickly stopped rubbing his head and smiled, his tears misty behind his glasses, "Nothing, I'm fine. So, onto the dance?" Holding out his now gloved hand, he took her perfectly manicured hand and walked her towards the village center where the dance was being held.

Music shook the ground as Ino and Shino walked into the dimly lit center, fog covered the ground as lights zoomed around.

"Ino! Hey!" A female voice cheered from across the hall. "Who are you with?"

Ino grabbed Shino's hand tighter as she hugged his arm, "My boyfriend! Guess!"

The dark haired konichi ran over to Ino, dragging two of her galpals with her. "SO! You got over Shikamaru did you?"

With a nod, Ino hugged Shino's arm.

The girl looked Shino up and down and smiled suggestively, "Well, okay, yeah. I can see that happening."

Ino smirked as she looked at her friend, "What?"

"He's better looking then Shikamaru… I recognize him from somewhere… but I can't quite place my finger on a name."

Naruto blinked from across the room a few times and smiled. Loudly rushing over, he tackled Shino. "SHINO! HEY! LONG TIME NO SEE!" He screamed over the music.

Shino gasped for air as Naruto hung onto him, he looked up from behind his now crooked glasses to see Sakura roughly pick Naruto up off of Shino.

"NARUTO! WHAT did I tell you about tackling people when they don't expect it! Especially in an occasion such as this!" Blinking past the struggling Naruto, she looked down at Shino and then at the hand that reached for his and helped him up. Following the hand up, she raised an eyebrow to see Ino holding Shino's hand. "Wait. So _that's_ why you were looking for him earlier? You two are together now? But he's… _Shino!_"

"What was that _forehead girl_!" Ino growled as she stepped towards Sakura, fist raised.

"Nothing _Ino pig!_" Sakura raised her fist and growled back. The next second the two were laughing and walking away from their dates to get a drink.

Techno blared in the background as Shino found himself being dragged away from the spot he was standing. Someone laughed behind him. "Shino! You dog! Look at 'er!" Choji laughed as he raised his glass at Ino. "She's prettied herself up for you something good hm?"

Shino slipped away from Choji, "Have you been drinking?" He asked, a hint of alcohol smell wavered from Choji's laugh.

"No."

Shino tilted his glasses down to look Choji in the eye. "Right. Well, if you'll excuse me." He turned to see Ino looking for him. Hurrying to her side, punch was shoved into his hand.

"There. I got you some. I'm not very thirsty. I just wanna dance!" Ino purred as she danced in her spot.

Shino awkwardly drunk his drink as he watched Ino dance in front of him in that tight dress. Looking up past Ino, he saw others dancing, a few drinking punch, and then he saw him. Turning pale, he quickly drunk his punch, tossed the cup into a trash can behind him and hurried with Ino to the dance floor. What the hell was his father doing there at the dance? And lurking in the shadows none the less! Twirling Ino around so he wouldn't have to face his father, he placed a hand onto her hip. Staring down into her starry eyes, he felt as if he were floating on a cloud. Was it the music, her, or something in that drink? Maybe it was all three.

However, the mood was killed when someone "Pssst!" Loudly in his ear. Shino cocked his head to the side and stared in horror as his father danced with a scared looking girl behind him, mouthing something about _wooing techniques_. Shino decided to ignore his father as he was all ready writing his will out in his brain. He was going to die of embarrassment.

Ino blinked at Shino as she watched him nervously twirl her around again, "Shino? Are you okay?" Looking over his tall shoulder, she saw Shibi staring at the two of them. Her lips moved up to his ear as she mumbled, "Is that your father?", through a forced smile.

"Yes. He won't leave me-Actually." Turning around he smiled and took off his glasses, "Dad, this is my girlfriend Ino. Ino, this is my father Shibi."

Shibi blinked, and after nearly dropping the girl he was dancing with quickly composed himself. This wasn't part of the plan. He wasn't supposed to interrupt their night, or actually _talk_ with Ino! Nervously, he took Ino's outstretched hand and smiled as he shook it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What are you doing here Dad?" Shino asked, feeling a little light headed.

"I'm chaperoning the dance of course! And I wanted to meet Ino." Smiling sheepishly, he heard someone bickering behind him and frowned. "Gotta go break up a fight. Be right back." Turning around quickly, he disappeared into the crowd.

"Ino."

Shino twitched as he turned around to see Shikamaru, standing there with Temari.

Ino blinked up at the two of them before quickly putting on her cool side and grabbing Shino's overly tense arm. "What do you want Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed as he scratched his head, his long hair was pulled into a low ponytail, "Look, Ino… the thing is. I want to apologize."

"For?"

"Hurting you." Shikamaru sighed and then held up his hand, "Could I do it properly with a dance?"

Shino felt Ino let go of his arm slowly and watched in horror as she took Shikamaru's hand.

"Okay. Just one dance." Ino followed Shikamaru onto the dance floor, Shino and Temari watching them both like hawks.

"Do you want to dance." Shino asked in a sour manner, making Temari glance at him.

Temari, as if understanding what he was asking, nodded, "Sure." She too wanted to get a bit closer to see what they were saying. Taking his hand, she quickly slipped through the crowd with him to come within earshot of the two dancing.

Shino placed his hand on Temari's side as he danced slowly with her while listening to Shikamaru.

"I just wanted to apologize Ino… I didn't mean to hurt you." Shikamaru said with a sigh. Apologizing was so Troublesome, "So, how's this Shino guy working out for you?"

Ino blinked up at Shikamaru, who was leading her in circles slowly. "Wonderfully."

"You know… If he does anything to upset you…" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Ino making her frown.

Ino tried to pull away but found she couldn't, his grip on her wrists were so tight.

Shikamaru lowered his lips to her ear and gave it a gentle kiss before he whispered in a husky tone, "I'll just have to take you away from him."

Bugs were good at feeling vibrations and sensing chakra. They were also good at picking up quiet sounds, which proved very useful out on the field. It also proved very useful also when you're girlfriend's slimebucket-ex started whispering suggestive and unwanted material into you're girlfriend's ear.

Shino was pissed. Before he knew what he was doing, he was in front of Ino staring at Shikamaru who was on the ground, clutching his nose. Shino noticed his hand was clutched into a fist tightly, shaking a bit. Did he just punch Shikamaru? Oops... was it just him or was this room getting a bit spinny?

Temari was on Shino in a second, but was blocked by Ino, the two locked vicious glared. "He did _not_ just hit _my_ boyfriend." Temari hissed at Ino.

"Oh, I believe he just did. And he's going to again if he gets up and comes near me again." Ino spat back, pushing back on Temari's fierce punch with her fist.

Temari took a step back and went for Shino again, who was just dodging Shikamaru's attack. She hit Shikamaru who was sent flying into Choji, who was knocked into the table, sending food crashing everywhere and hitting everyone.

Ino attacked Temari who was after Shino, who had just dodged her punch and backed up straight into Sakura catching her attention to cause her to turn around and get punched in the face accidentally by Ino. And thus the chaos began. Sakura fought Ino who was protecting Shino from Temari, the girlfriend of Shikamaru who was dodging Choji who was on a rampage and most likely drunk. Tenten jumped in to help Ino for she didn't like Temari at all, so of course Lee was right at her side, and then Sakura's date, Naruto, was helping out Shino, who for some reason was fighting Neji. And soon after that, everyone was just hitting anyone with in reach.

Shino turned around to help out Ino, and then his world went black.

-----------

((A/N: Some dance! lol! Okay! Well! Review as I type more!))


	7. Because I love you

A/N: I am SO sorry that it's taken so long to update this. I just had all four of my wisdom teeth taken out, so I've been recooping. If you have to get them taken out, DO! It is SO better afterwards, no more headaches:laughs: Anywho. Final chapter of the story. I know! I'm sad to see it end too... but this was one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. Seriously. Okay! Read on and don't forget to review! I love reading them so much, and I'm so glad everyone has fallen in love with this pairing. I love this pairing.

----------

As he sat up, all he could say about his head was, "Ow." It was splitting in two. Why was everything in the room duplicated? Where was he? A loud bang made him jump and twitch as he sunk back down onto the bed. He wanted to die. This was worse then that time his bugs decided to bring pieces of a poisonous insect into him to devour in a comfortable environment. He had yelled at them for that. But right now…

Moaning, he turned over away from the door which slammed shut.

"I hate you!"

Shino slowly sat up and opened cracked red eyes at the angry voice. "Ino? What happened?"

"What happened! Like hell you don't know what happened! You raided my liquor cabinet and RUINED the dance! I hate you!" Slamming down a newspaper onto his lap, she opened her drawer and pulled out a shirt that belonged to him, throwing that at him too, she bit her trembling lower lip. "Get out of my house. I never want to see you again."

Shino blinked, trying to place it all together. "Liquor cabinet… you have one? I didn't… I don't drink!" He tried to defend himself, but found Ino pushing him towards the door.

Kicking him outside, she glared at him, "Yeah right. All the bottles were fine before you left, and the cabinets were shut. You're such a liar! I never want to see you again!" Slamming the door, she turned around and stomped off to her room.

Picking himself off the ground, he heard fights echoing in the distance. Putting on his broken glasses, he picked up his crumpled shirt and paper and slowly dragged himself back to his house.

---------

"Shino? Whose that? I don't know you." Slam.

"Dad. Let me in please."

"I'm going to call ANBU to report a Nukenin!"

Shino kicked the door and turned around. Frowning, he walked towards his only friend's house.

--------

"Dude. You look like shit." Kiba blinked at Shino, who was standing in front of his door.

"I have no home. I have no girlfriend, and I have a killer headache." Shino pouted as he clutched the paper.

"Have you read that?" Kiba asked him, pointing to the paper.

"No."

"You should. Do you want to stay here for a bit?" Kiba asked, leaning against the door frame.

Shino nodded slowly, "Please. Could I borrow some clothes and use your shower?"

"Yeah." Kiba let him inside and led him to his room. "You're allowed to sleep here for as long as you want."

"Thanks Kiba…" Shino replied feeling quite fatigued.

"Anytime. We're best buds after all! I hope you're up for company later on… I invited Hinata over…" Kiba smiled as he grabbed a towel for Shino.

"Sure. I'll just take a nap first." Smiling weakly, he stepped into the bathroom.

Kiba rubbed his nose and looked back towards the door as he heard someone scratch at it. His partner was back from his morning walk.

--------

"Wake up sunshine!"

Shino peeled open his eyes to see Kiba presenting a messy tray of food in his face.

"I made you a sandwich, and I found you some juice… and look… jello!" Kiba smiled happily down at Shino. "Sorry the BLT is missing the B, if I fried it here… the entire house would explode, and there would be fighting and everything, and I don't think you want anymore fighting." He nodded towards the paper on the side of the tray.

Shino blinked at him and took the paper, opening it, his mouth frowned more and more with each line.

_A night of happiness and joy was interrupted by a certain individual (name has been kept secret for protection) who caused a ruckus at the academic dance. Starting a fight with his lover's ex, he got everyone to start fighting, and before too long, all hell broke loose. Old rivals brought up long forgotten grudges and added fuel to the all ready out of control fire. Fights throughout the village started and continued throughout the night. Three houses were lost, and luckily, no one was killed. This war zone like fight resulted in the severe injury of forty individuals, overstocking and over working the staff at Konoha hospital-_

Crumpling up the paper. Shino scowled and sat back crossing his arms. "I did not start that fight."

Kiba patted him on the shoulder and looked down at the food, "Are you hungry?"

Shino shook his head. "I need to go talk to Ino." Pushing back the covers, he smiled at Kiba, "I'll take a raincheck on that lunch though… see ya." Rushing out of the room, he almost knocked right into a smaller person. Looking down, he saw Hinata staring up at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

Shino bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead making her blush a deep red, "Much better. See ya." Hurrying around her, he ran out of the house, leaving his two former teammates behind him, both speechless.

Shino ran all the way to Ino's house, only stopping when he spotted Shikamaru standing in her doorway talking with her. He quickly hid in the alleyway, making sure Ino was still in his view, he could hear them, but just barely.

"Ino… I'm sorry about Shino. Seriously." Shikamaru said, rubbing his temple. "Who knew the guy was so violent."

Ino frowned, "What do you want Shikamaru." Placing a hand on her hip, she glared at him.

Shikamaru frowned and sighed, "I broke up with Temari."

"And, I care because?" Ino asked, still pissed at him majorly.

"…I broke up with Temari because I'm still in love with you Ino." Shikamaru stared at her with a look of pure lust.

Ino took a step back as Shikamaru leaned over her a bit, her eyes searching for an escape as she was pressed against the door.

"What do you say? You want to go inside for a bit and talk this over?" Shikamaru leaned down whispering it in her ear before kissing her neck.

Ino's chest was heaving as he began to reawaken her buried feelings for him, "Shikamaru…"

"Ino. I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so sorry." Shikamaru replied in a husky voice.

Ino felt her eyes water as she shut them, she didn't want to be hurt again. Why was he doing this? Was he lying?

As Shikamaru kissed Ino's neck gently, Shino felt anger flow out of him as he clutched his shaking hands. What was he doing? He was going to hurt her again, that's what. Shino gritted his teeth as he felt his bugs flurry around inside of him, they wanted to assist their master in ripping apart his enemy. But then something happened that made him freeze.

"I can't."

"What?" Shikamaru stopped kissing Ino's neck and looked into her eyes.

"I can't take you back. I'm sorry. You broke my heart… and someone else came along and helped it heal again. I can't love you again Shikamaru." Ino looked into his eyes calmly, fear raising within her as Shikamaru's eyes began to grow dark.

"Damn it Ino! I don't care!" Shikamaru growled as he grabbed her arms roughly and slammed her against the door, making her cry out in pain. "I don't give a damn what you think of me. I don't care if you hate me! I just want you." Shikamaru lowered his head once more and kissed her neck, ignoring her protests.

"Well you can't have her." Shino calmly informed him.

Shikamaru slowly raised his head and let go of Ino, his head cocked to the side as he turned his attention to Shino. "And who are you to say I can't."

Shino glared at him from behind his glasses, "Her boyfriend."

Shikamaru frowned as he turned to face Shino, "Not for long." His shadow stretched forward towards Shino at lightning speed.

Smirking, Shino let Shikamaru take possession of his body, closing his eyes, he smiled as he began laughing.

"What are you so happy about?" Shikamaru growled as a shadow hand slowly began inching up Shino's torso.

"Shino! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Shino only stopped laughing to glare at Shikamaru, "You're so pathetic… not to mention idiotic."

Shikamaru's lip twitched in annoyance as the shadowed hand reached Shino's neck and slowly began to squeeze, making his laughing stop. His eyes widened as a rush of air blew behind him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His eyes traveled from Shino to a kunai at his neck.

"Shino?" Ino gasped, looking at the coatless, glassless Shino in front of her. He was wearing a white t-shirt and ripped jeans, not his usual covered attire. Her eyes traveled back at the smirking Shino who was in Shikamaru's shadow.

Shikamaru turned his head to face Shino as his eyes widened ever more. "How the hell-" Buzzing from in front of him interrupted his sentence. He quickly looked over at his victim to see it disappear into a cloud of bugs, the coat and glasses falling to the floor along with the pair of pants and shoes.

Shino pressed the kunai against Shikamaru's neck, causing the flesh to bleed, "Stay away from my girlfriend." He growled menacingly as he called his bugs over to him, they slowly began crawling all over Shikamaru. "Or I'll kill you."

Shikamaru gasped as the bugs copied his shadow grip and formed a giant hand around his neck.

"I could make them suffocate you… but that wouldn't be any fun. I could have them crawl inside you and devour you from the inside out… they like to do that…"

Shikamaru shook with fear as the bugs slowly moved up his neck and towards his face.

"…thousands of them, slowly chewing away at your brain, the excruciating pain. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Shino hissed into Shikamaru's ear.

"I'm sorry!" Shikamaru whimpered loudly.

"And?" Shino pushed on, his kunai drawing more blood as he drew more impatient.

"I'll leave Ino alone! I promise!"

Shino smirked as he pushed Shikamaru away, "I believe someone's waiting for you over there." Pointing behind Shikamaru with his kunai, who was now facing him, he smirked.

Temari stood there clutching her weapon, and beside her was Gaara and Kankuro. All looking murderous.

Shikamaru whined as he got to his feet and ran away from him.

"Sleep with me and then go back to your ex will you! I'll cut you into shreds! And then I'll let Kankuro play with you! And then Gaara can kill you! And then I'll cut you again!" Temari screamed as she rushed after him, Gaara and Kankuro right behind her.

Ino blinked up at Shino, who was watching the scene with great satisfaction.

Shino took a step towards his clothes when he felt Ino wrap her arms around his waist from behind and cry into his back. He froze and relaxed as he pried her off of him and turned around. Holding her in his arms, he smiled.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't believe you…"

"About?"

"The liquor cabinet… It was my Dad. He came home from a mission… and he likes to drink. I found him in the attic a few hours after you left… I-I'm so sorry…"

"The punch was spiked. I found that out from Kiba." Shino frowned. "I wonder who did that."

"Probably Shikamaru."

Shino nodded in agreement as Ino slowly gained control of herself.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow at her cutely.

"About being my boyfriend, even after I said I hated you…" Ino hiccupped as she looked up at him.

"Of course." Shino leaned down and placed his nose on hers.

"You still came back even though I said I never wanted to see you again…"

"That's because I love you." Shino smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Ino smiled, "I like the sound of that. Grab your clothes." Returning the peck, she stepped away from him and inside the house.

Shino's bugs quickly flew over and grabbed his clothes. As he threw on his coat, they flew back into him. Walking into the house, he was tackled by Ino, who shut the door at the same time.

"You know, we never did get to experience what happens after the dance together." Smiling, she plucked off his tilted glasses and tossed them over her shoulder.

"After the dance?" Shino asked, his voice a bit high.

Ino smirked as she sat on top of his thighs and quickly unbuttoned her shirt, "Hey, can your bugs go help Temari and her brothers?"

Shino's eyes widened as he felt her hands zoom down to his pants, "W-What about your Dad?"

"Gone again… like he cares. He just wanted a drink. So? Bugs?"

"Oh, right…" Shino shut his eyes as they flew out of him and out the window which was cracked open.

Ino smiled as she propped herself up onto her knee caps and pushed down his pants and grabbed her buckle, making Shino's eyes widen and his face turn bright red. Was this really happening!

----------

Shibi kicked up dust as he walked down the littered street. A swarm of bugs zoomed in front of his path making him freeze and almost fall backwards. Those were Shino's bugs… and they seemed to be in a hurry. Was Shino in a battle? Turning towards the bugs, something made him wonder. Turning around, he hurried in the direction where the bugs where flying from.

After rounding a few blocks, he froze when he heard someone moan. Was Shino hurt! Making towards the door of the house he froze. This was the address of Ino… INO YAMANAKA!

He blushed a deep shade when he heard Ino's voice inform someone, in a breathless way, about a large something another. Covering his mouth, he fought the urge to rush in and congratulate his son. Turning on his heel, he rushed off towards the pub with fire on his heels. He had drinks to buy and a son to boast and brag about loudly.

-------

A/N: LOL! I love Shibi! x3 Man, I seriously did not want to end this story, I liked thinking about what should happen next. But I'm happy how it came out. And Shikamaru lovers... I am SO sorry about making him into such a jerk! I'm writing another story where he will get treated (and act for that matter) MUCH better. It's going to be a Shikamaru/Sakura/Neji love triangle, a continuation story of "Safety in your eyes" another story by me, check it out if you like Sakura/Neji. It's a good story. Any suggestions are loved for future stories and ideas, I'll write them in. lol. M'kay! Review the final chapter of "Dance Partner"! ...I think I'm going to cry... Byes!


End file.
